Mall Expedition
by Bobbyly
Summary: The Varia are going to the mall!  Besides Xanxus.    What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**This belongs to Amano Akira. I take no credit.**

**This was based on a writing prompt and shared with A C H R O M A T I C**

**Mall Expedition  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

Levi started to blank out.

The sun had barely risen, yet Fran had pulled them out of their beds, excluding Xanxus. A few stabs in the back later, and complaints of "but… Bel-senpai!", Fran managed to convince the Varia by promising them he would buy all of them any item they choose. And that gave the others some thought.

Levi had no idea what he wanted, just something wonderful for the boss, but the tiring thinking was too much for his brain. He already was wiped out from waking up early.

"Well, I want to get a frog to match my hat!" Fran sang. "And I will name it 'the Fran Frog'!"

"VRAAIIIIII! That's lame!" Shouted Squalo, which was then followed by Fran's emotionless whining.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at the mall.

The mall wasn't big- it was HUGE. Rising three stories tall, with a flat roof steming a garden, along with ivy tracing the sides of the building from top to middle, it stood taller than all of the surrounding buildings.

Lussuria jumped out rather excitedly out of the van, but he managed to keep his voice calm as he announced, "I want new sunglasses."

And on that tone, the Varia entered the mall. Inside, the first stop of the left was instantly spotted by Levi.

It was a furniture shop with an instant massage armchair, being proudly displayed in the window.

"The boss would relish this!" Exclaimed Levi, bursting into the shop without another glance.

Fran held out a wad of money to Levi after examining the price tag. "All yours." He told him.

Levi walked out of the store, lugging an enormous package over his shoulder.

He turned sharply at the entrance, and the bulkage crashed into someone.

"Ow ow ow…." Mumbled a very familiar voice.

Then, the familiar voice shrieked "HIEE!"


	2. Chapter 2

**This belongs to Amano Akira. I take no credit.

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"Squalo!" Another voice yelled joyfully.

Squalo and the rest of the Varia turned.

"VRAIIII! ITS YOU BRATS!" Squalo shouted angrily, resulting in him getting stared at by nearby passengers.

The fallen Tsunayoshi Sawada stared blankly at the murderous intents of the Varia.

However, the other voice saved him, but not themselves.

Squalo tackled Yamamoto, eyes wild. Yamamoto in turn sat down hard on his bottom into a dropped sundae bowl; resulting in him getting his shorts getting soaked in goops of ice cream and chocolate sauce from top to bottom. Yamamoto laughed carelessly.

"Baseball nut! Idiot!" Shouted yet another member of the Vongola guardians.

After a while, everyone was settled, all positioned comfortably around a miniature coffee table in a coffee shop with coffee mats underneath the coffee cups, while the cups were brewing hot apple cider.

"So." Belphagor said, calmness in his words.

"So!" Fran repeated, earning himself a threatening glare.

"SOOOO!" roared Squalo, standing up. "What are you brats doing when WE'RE having fun?"

"You're not having fun, Squalo." Fran reminded him.

"And you! Shut up!"

Lussuria cleared his throat loudly. "I need to buy my sunglasses, so hurry up." He made a peace sign with his fingers, and kissed it.

"So…." Belphagor said, looking around for any distractions before starting. "Only you three are here?" He pointed to Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto in turn.

"We got separated from Kyoko-chan and the others… they wanted to check out this new mall, you see, and dragged us along."

"New?" Levi wondered aloud, thinking back on the crumbling, yet magnificent walls of the exterior of the mall. "Well, the builders must have either been horrible, or wanted it to look that way…."

He thought he saw Fran's lips turn up a bit, but when he checked, they were back down on the same expressionless face again.

"Yeah, didn't you know? The mall just opened today." Gokudera said, happy at knowing something the Varia didn't. "What idiot told you about coming to the mall if they didn't tell you about the sales that came from it just opening?"

Fours heads turned towards Fran, and eight eyes bored into his skull.

"Well, see you around." Said Yamamoto, pulling Tsuna and Gokudera up (with Gokudera resisting). "We have to go to the sports shop anyways since I'm low on baseballs, and then the seafood shop to buy some tuna for my dad's sushi."

As they left, the Varia heard Tsuna say, "Because you damaged and broke every single baseball you have ever thrown?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm tired of saying this again... . OKAY I disclaim this, the characters and their personalities belong to Amano Akira

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3

Belphagor sank even further into the sofa surrounding the coffee table. "We hope we won't run into them again, right?" Belphagor grumbled.

"Wrong." Answered Levi, a few hours later, at the destined seafood store.

Yamamoto was arguing with Squalo for buying all of the remaining shark meat.

"I want to buy it all for you, because I want to give it to you myself!" Exclaimed Yamamoto.

"Idiot! Let me get it myself!" Humphed Squalo.

"But getting something free of charge is better than buying it yourself."

"I'm not buying it, the frog brat it buying it."

""Well…. I'll save the frog hat kid some money."

"He doesn't NEED saving!"

So, an hour later, after annoying all the present members in the Vongola, Fran settled this by saying, "but, Squalo-senpai, you only can let me buy you one item."

"What!" Yelled Levi. "And I was going to buy the boss even more things!"

Squalo sighed loudly. "Fine, brat. I still win. Remember... next time…" He paused, as if giving himself breathing space, before letting out an earthshaking shout later accompanied by Tsuna's 'HIEE'; "**!"**

And it resulted in Squalo getting kicked out of the coffee shop, and storming out of the room, one fist clenched.

"Yikes!" Yamamoto said, before smiling hugely again. "Well, I best give him his shark!"

And Yamamoto quickly paid for the meat, and ran off to join the already angered Squalo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter! Well, kinda.**

* * *

Chapter 4

The remaining people separated again. Lussuria bought his heart silhouetted sunglasses, where his eyes were greatly marveled by Gran, and Levi had given back the arm chair and bought a footstool, covered with leather so the use could rest their feet untouched.

"The boss would sure love that." Fran told Levi enthusiastically.

"Well, I'm the only one that needs to buy anything left." Announced Bel smugly.

"What about Squalo?" Asked Lussuria anxiously.

"Nah, whatever." Fran said carelessly. "Before he left, I managed to tuck six one hundred dollar bills into his shirt sleeve. He should be fine." He smiled.

"So I, the genius, is the only one left." Bel affirmed.

"I'm the last one." Fran told him.

"Ushishishi…" Bel said quietly, before fifteen knives embedded themselves into Fran's back and head.

"Ow."

"So, my crown. How should it be like?" Bel mused.

"Uh, don't you have one? And isn't it a tiara?" Levi asked.

Belphagor snapped around. "Tiara's are for girls, stupid. This is a c-r-o-w-n." And he pointed to his tiara.

"Guess he's not all genius." Muttered Lussuria, which made Bel whip around again.

"What did you say?"

"Uhh… nothing! Nothing at all."

They searched shops high to low, Bel intent that his perfect crown may be smartly hidden from him. After traceling through nine shops continuously with no progress, they approached one last fancy wig shop.

"Maybe my spectacular crown is here." Belphagor said with delight.

The others followed him in, not sure what to make out of the flashing disco lights and weird strobe music in the background.

Belphagor tried on multiple wigs, all of them strange in any which way.

Then, he picked up a Miley Cyrus wig.

"This. Is. BEAUTIFUL!" Exclaimed Bel, swirling around the mirror and protruding his head closer. "You think this suits me as a prince?"

His question was responded to by gags.

"But seriously, what does that guy see in it?" Asked Levi quietly to Lussuria for the fourth time.

"No clue." Lussuria responded, staring intently at Bel as he completed his thirtieth turn in front of the mirror.

"Okay!" Bel announced. "I'm ready to buy this elegant crown now!"

"Um, Bel-senpai, that's not even a tiara." Fran said, smirking.

"Shut up."

So Fran went and bought Belphagor the supposedly "beautiful" Miley Cyrus wig.

"Now! Me." Fran reminded to rest of them, almost skipping towards the pet shop. "I want a frog as a pet, and maybe some frog charm bracelet to go along…. and oh! A frog shirt to match them perfectly. And I can't forget the frog fork!"

"Listen." Bel said, pulling Fran's face to look him straight up in the eye by his hat. "You get to buy us only one item, and so you only can get yourself one. Wait, no. People like you aren't even fit you buy youself something. But I'll be kind. You only can get one thing."

"Yess, Bel-senpai. Now, can you let me down? I'm choking."

And they went to get a real live poisonous tree frog, which then Fran called it "the Fran Frog."

On the way home, Fran publicized something drastic.

"Oh yeah, smart ones!" He said, suddenly jolting awake from Levi's uneventful driving.

"What's it, frog brat?" Bel responded.

"I forgot to tell you that the mall was just one of my illusions to get you people's laziness out the window. So… everything you got will vanish in three days."

"WHATT?" The rest of them bellowed.

"Yeah… so treasure what you got carefully for three days. Anyways, you guys are idiots. Didn't you know that you could have bought multiple things with the cash I handed to most of you? Like food? It wouldn't have mattered if it disappeared or not."

"Why… you…!" Bel shouted, and stabbed Fran with cuts that actually would have been fatal.

But, Fran had taken a step ahead and, had created an illusion of himself.

* * *

**Guess what! I'm going to be making short epilogues to continue this story just a bit further. Different versions to portray the characters in their three day span for keeping what they got!**


	5. Epilogue Version 1

Epilogue version 1

Lussuria and Levi went to show Xanxus what they got (well, Levi's idea mostly).

"Boss!" Levi exclaimed, rushing forward to meet his beloved boss as he left Lussuria in the dust.

Xanxus looked at Levi, his head inclined on his recliner sort of throne.

"Look what I got for you, boss!"

Levi placed his leather footstool a bit away from Xanxus' seat. Xanxus hesitated, and placed his feet (shoes attached) on it.

Levi waited. And waited. And waited…. and waited.

"YOU SCUM!" Xanxus hollered.

"What, boss?" Levi asked, mouth open wide in surprise.

"This is not fit for me!" Xanxus yelled, face purple in rage.

"Boss! I'll do anything!" Levi pleaded helplessly.

"This is for people who take their shoes off. Look at my feet. Shoes are fastened, tightly and securely. Buckles on. Leather polished. Yet, you want me to take my shoes off!"

"I don't want you to take your shoes off, boss…." Levi sobbed, trying not to hide his original intent.

"I will never, EVER take my shoes in front of scum like you! Trash like you!"

And he left a heartbroken Levi behind, as he fell right back asleep.

As Levi scampered back to his room dejectedly, with Lussuria following behind, he left great tear trails behind.

Lussuria groaned. "And I didn't even get to show the boss my sparkling, silver marble eyes that glow in the dark!"


	6. Epilogue Version 2

**Epilogue Version 2**

**Disclaimer: I know I don't own KHR! Don't wave it in my face!  
**

* * *

Bel humphed at the mirror for the millionth time today.

For every second of each day (minus sleeping, eating and all those depriving things), Bel had stared into the mirror.

He cried himself to sleep, though he wouldn't admit it. He didn't believe- wouldn't believe that this amazing crown was vanishing. Today.

He admitted that it wasn't exactly… a crown. In fact, it was far from similar to the crown he had envisioned. However, this was better, crown or not. He wasn't that psyched about finding a new crown like the one he had, because he was now paranoid that the crown would be another illusion.

Bel laughed silently at the mirror. "And I, a prince, am fooled?" No wonder, his self esteem was really going down the drain.

"Bel-senpai!" Exclaimed a monotone Fran, swinging the door open. "We have a new activity for you! It's called guess-which-apple-has-a-seed!"

Bel clenched his fist. "What is the point of doing worthless games, brat, if I'm going to lose this crown in less than thirty minutes?"

"Because you can get your crown back- and not as an illusion, even!"

Bel's eyes widened. "You have got to be kidding me. You don't mean…!"

Bel hurried down the staircase. "Get the game started, brat!"

Fran slowed down drastically on the staircase. "There's no game unless you're patient!"

Bel nearly shook from anger as Fran took the last step down the staircase. "Alright. Let's get this started."

The game was merely a pick from between three apples. One apple was fake, and the other two were real.

Bel felt that he won the game already. Obviously, the fake apple had no seeds! But then he hesitated. After all, this was Fran he was talking about. He probably had some tricks up his sleeve. So, eliminating the fake apple. Out of the two real… Bel held them up and weighed them.

One seemed slightly less heavy. Bel gasped, his internal senses awakening. Yes, this must be it! His hands shivered as he slowly pointed towards the less heavy apple.

"Hmm…. Fran said. He cut the apple in half.

_No seeds were at the core._

Bel harrumphed in triumph . Yes!

But Fran shook his head. He cut the apple up a couple more times, exposing some random holes that housed- quite a lot of seeds.

"Wait, but I couldn't have been the other real apple!" Bel exclaimed. "That one was heavier!"

Fran nodded sympathetically. "Yes, Bel-senpai."

He cut open the fake apple. As Bel had originally thought- the fake apple had no seeds.

Bel stuttered. "Bu-but… that's what I was g-going t-to say.."

Fran smiled. "Too late." The crown vanished from Bel's head, a good twenty minutes earlier than when it would have originally vanished, and Fran disappeared along with it.

* * *

**Good ending? Yes or no? Wow... haven't updated this chapter in a good half year. Well, i guess this is the last chapter! Since I can't think of anything else to write, hahah.**

**Thanks for reading! and review! If I get enough reviews... i may consider adding one more chapter. It should be somewhere on my computer... :)  
**


End file.
